It has become commonplace for an individual to have access to multiple devices that render media, such as an mp3 player, a car stereo, a home entertainment system, a portable computer or tablet, a gaming console, and a smart phone, among others. Two or more of these rendering devices may have access to a communications network and/or the internet, and be configured to render digital media provided over the communications network and/or the internet, for example, a digital media streaming service.
Unfortunately, continuity of rendering of digital media may be interrupted as a user transitions between devices, for example, by moving from a first region with a first rendering device to a second region with a second rendering device. Another example includes transitioning from a personal media rendering device, such as a smart phone, to a transportation based rendering device, such as an automobile sound system. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.